


steal me away

by rowenabane



Series: which witch? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Witches, dotaeten are Suburban Housewives, doyoung is still a mom, ten is the MOST chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenabane/pseuds/rowenabane
Summary: There's something off about about Jaehyun, but Doyoung can't pinpoint what it is.(Or, the one where Jaehyun steals a little more than kisses from Doyoung)





	1. mimosa, magnolia, mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! this work is part of the which witch? universe, but you don't have to have read the other stories to understand this one :)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> find the playlist for this story [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/09AS8qJJODUgiorS6YybRk)

"I don't have time for men," Doyoung said, chopping green onions. Steam from a pot full of boiling water drifted up to the ceiling, warming Doyoung's skin. He placed the petals in the pot and watched the liquid spark. He hummed pleasantly in approval.

"Are you sure?" Ten said, sitting at the counter, his phone in his hand. "No time at all?"

"Absolutely none." Doyoung said, washing his hands and drying them on a brightly patterned kitchen towel. He turned to Ten, who was looking at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"What about a minute? A couple of seconds?"

Doyoung placed his hands on his hips and frowned at Ten. "Whatever you're planning, I don't want it."

"Come on," Ten whined, resting his hand against the granite counter top. "You should get out more! You're like an old woman."

Doyoung mindlessly scrubbed at a spot on the counter with the brightly patterned kitchen towel. "I am not like an old woman!"

"Yes you are," Ten countered, holding up several fingers to count off Doyoung's "old lady activities". "You spend all your time in the kitchen, you hate loud music, you knit, for Satan's sake-"

"Those are my hobbies!"

"Hell, even your Etsy makes you sound like an old lady." Ten said, pulling up the site on his phone. "Hello! My name is Dobunny and I'm always glad to help!" He made a disgusted noise.

"Listen, I am the breadwinner in this household-"

"Did you just use the word breadwinner?" Ten said incredulously. "You really have no clue how much old lady energy you give off."

"Stop calling me old!" Doyoung hissed. The pot sparked again and he rushed to cover it with the lid, black fumes spewing over the edges.

"What even is that?" Ten asked, waving fumes away from his face. He peered down at the metallic liquid. "Is that a sleeping drought?"

"Yes," Doyoung said, stirring the shimmery liquid. "Someone ordered it, so I'm whipping up a little. Do you need some?"

The fun thing about being a witch in the modern age, Doyoung reasoned, was having almost unlimited access to online customers. There was always some middle aged woman with too much time on her hands and access to the internet who was willing to buy a little bit of something to sleep, or erase wrinkles. It was trifling work, but his well-trafficked Etsy shop bought in quite a bit of money.

"I think I'm good," Ten said, grabbing a piece of candy from the snack bowl. "Where's Taeil?"

"Upstairs." Doyoung answered, digging through the fridge. Taeil's psychic hotline also garnered quite a bit of business. He spent most of the day in his room, explaining numbers and colors and dates of significance. Doyoung was sure, however, that some of those conversations were  _very_  unprofessional.

Doyoung laid some vegetables on his cutting board, pulling a knife out of the drawer.

"What are you making now?" Ten asked curiously, leaning towards the cutting board.

"Lunch," Doyoung replied curtly. "Now get out."

...

Doyoung was, in a way, everybody's mom. He always brought cookies to the school bake sale and was sure to show up to every talent show Donghyuck was in. He would be damned if Martha from the PTO tried to one up him during the yearly pie baking contest, and he won effortlessly each year, without using a hint of his magic.

But for some reason, he didn't like the thought of being old.

Heck, Taeil was older than him but even he deferred to Doyoung as if he was younger. It didn't help that Donghyuck and his friends were constantly around reminding him how much of an adult he was, or the fact that Ten was constantly going on dates with people he barely knew. Even Taeil was more exciting than him, whispering seductively into the phone to get people to pay him more.

It was infuriating.

Doyoung sat in the living room reading a book after dinner, and even though he tried to let the stress from the day melt off, he couldn't shake it. He could hear loud music from upstairs, some girly pop song, and it was grinding on his nerves.

"Donghyuck!" He yelled. "Could you please turn that down?"

The music lowered considerably, and Doyoung silently thanked the heavens.

Ten ran down the stairs, his hair combed and styled in that way that meant he was going on a date. Taeil was running after him, whining.

"Give me back my jacket," he complained as Ten checked his hair in the mirror. "You never give me back any of my clothing!"

Ten stuck his tongue out at him. "This is payback for those rocks you put under my pillow!"

"I was trying to help your negative ass out!"

"I almost broke my neck!"

"That's not my fault!" Taeil countered as he followed Ten out the door. Doyoung rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, sighing. Donghyuck came flying down the stairs.

"Doyoung!" He yelled. "Can I go over to Mark's house?"

Doyoung looked worriedly at the clock. "For how long?"

Donghyuck shrugged and Doyoung relented. "Fine."

He, too, ran out the door, waving at Doyoung as he left.

Doyoung looked at the clock then at his book, laying abandoned on the couch. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door, the security sigils embedded in the doorway glowing slightly as he exited. He headed across the street to Taeyong's house, following Donghyuck. He knocked on the door and Taeyong answered, smiling wearily at him.

"Come on in!" Taeyong answered, letting the door swing open. The chill of the autumn air subsided as he stepped inside the house, the air swirling with warmth. He shrugged off his jacket and collapsed into a chair. Taeyong sat on the other side of the table, sliding him a cup of tea.

"What's up?" Taeyong said, brows knit with concern. He and Taeyong had been friends for years and could accurately determine when the other was feeling down or stressed. Taeyong didn't really know that he was a witch, and if he had his suspicions he kept them to himself. He never asked about the weird things going on across the street, nor about the numerous plants that seemed to overgrow in Doyoung's garden. All he knew was that Doyoung was a very good cook and that his home-brewed stress relief tea actually seemed to work.

"I feel old," Doyoung complained. "Earlier today Ten kept nagging at me about how I never do anything fun and I'm like an old lady."

"Ouch." Taeyong said sympathetically, sipping his tea. He raised a finger, vanished into the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of wine. He poured some into a glass for Doyoung and Doyoung smiled.

"You know me too well," He said, smiling.

"Don't get too comfortable," Taeyong said. "Remember, we have our next fight scheduled for this Thursday."

Doyoung laughed. It was a long running tradition of theirs: if they ever had a conflict, they were sure to schedule a day to fight about it. They were both too busy to just argue whenever they wanted, so at least twice a month they took an hour or two out of their day to scream about whatever they were angry about. It was actually quite fun.

"Do I seem like an old lady?" Doyoung said worriedly. "I mean, I knit and cook and all that junk."

"That's called being an adult," Taeyong countered. "It's perfectly normal."

"But I don't have any fun 'young person' hobbies," Doyoung whined. "Even you go out dancing every weekend. I just stay home."

"Well, maybe you should find something you like to do." Taeyong said. "You like karaoke."

Doyoung nodded. "You're right. Maybe we should go together sometime."

There was a loud crash from upstairs and someone ran down the stairs, stopping in the doorway outside the living room.

Doyoung knew Taeyong took in boarders, an easy way to get a little money for rent and other expenses. There were always people coming and going, with Mark and Taeyong being the only real constants in the house. Doyoung made a point to get to know everyone that lived in Taeyong's house, however temporarily. He knew Johnny and Lucas, and of course he knew Mark, but he didn't know this one.

"Taeyong, Johnny and Lucas were being idiots again and Lucas knocked a shelf over onto Johnny's leg." His voice was monotone. "They asked me to come get you."

Taeyong sprung up out of his seat. "Those idiots," he mumbled as he disappeared.

The stranger looked at Doyoung, his eyes sliding over him in a way that made him feel almost uncomfortable. His skin prickled.

"I'm Doyoung. I live next door." His introduction was brief but warm, accompanied by a smile. He extended a hand.

The stranger looked at him for a moment, his silvery hair glinting in the light of the table lamp. He was one of the most beautiful people that Doyoung had ever seen, but there was something unsettling about his uncanny perfection, marring what would otherwise be a normal human face. His eyes were expressionless as he shook Doyoung's hand.

"I'm Jaehyun," he said. His voice was flat, but something in his eyes twinkled. "Nice to meet you."

Jaehyun's hand was cold, and Doyoung could feel goosebumps crawling up his arm. He let go abruptly.

"You live across the street, right?" Jaehyun's voice was light but inquisitive, and he smiled. The smile completely transformed his features, banishing some of the iciness from his demeanor. "Taeyong always talks about his neighbors."

"Does he?" Doyoung said, relaxing. "Hope he says good things."

"Oh, he does." Jaehyun said. "I look forward to getting to know you more in the future." There was something indescribable in his eyes, something Doyoung couldn't quite put his finger on.

Taeyomg came back, a roll of medical tape in his hands. He shook his head.

"Johnny sprained his leg, but what's new." He said ruefully. "Every time they play Dance Dance Revolution this happens." he raised an eyebrow at Doyoung. "Oh, have you met Jaehyun yet?"

Jaehyun smiled. "Yes, we just met. You have a very nice neighbor." He exited the room, pausing in the doorway to look over his shoulder at Doyoung.

"It was nice meeting you, Doyoung."

...

Later that night, as Doyoung was laying in bed trying to fall asleep, he felt a tingle in the fingers of his right hand. He fell asleep too fast to notice, and it was as if he felt nothing at all.


	2. marjoram, apple, begonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flower names in the titles all have meanings, so if you figure out what they mean you'll get a little clue about the chapters ;)

Doyoung's day went like it usually did. He got up early to pack lunch for Donghyuck and see him off to school, and then went around the house collecting laundry. Ten's door was tightly shut, and when Doyoung knocked on it he only received an exhausted groan in reply.

"Maybe if you didn't stay out so late you wouldn't be so tired in the morning!" He replied cheerily as he threw open the blinds, earning a hiss from Ten. He stopped by Taeil's room and found him sitting on the floor, his entire deck of Tarot cards laid out on the floor around him. His eyes were closed, and Doyoung silently shut the door behind him.

Doyoung went outside and pulled on his gardening gloves, breathing in the crisp morning air. He was weeding around the snakeroot when a shadow fell across his shoulders and onto the grass. He turned around, one hand above his eyes to shield from the sun.

"Good morning," Jaehyun said, grinning. Doyoung stood, pulling off his muddy gloves. 

"Jaehyun!" He said, tossing his gloves onto the ground. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Jaehyun said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his black coat. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Doyoung said, gesturing to the unruly flower bed. "Just doing some gardening."

"You have a smudge of dirt on your face," Jaehyun pointed out. Doyoung rubbed at his cheek with the back of his hand, but Jaehyun shook his head. 

"You missed it. Here." He placed his thumb against Doyoung's cheek, gently rubbing at the dirt. The action sent tendrils of warmth down Doyoung's spine, and he was glad for once that the cold painted his cheeks red before his blush could.

"Do you-do you want to come inside?" Doyoung asked shyly, his voice catching. "I can make some coffee, or tea-"

"It's okay." Jaehyun said, his mouth curving upward. "I have to go anyway."

Doyoung tried not to let his face fall. "Oh. Maybe some other time, then. Well, have fun!"

Jaehyun smiled over his shoulder as he waved goodbye, vanishing down the sidewalk. Doyoung grabbed his gloves, and caught a flutter of movement in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the curtains fluttering, a mischievous face grinning at him.

...

"So..." Ten said, grabbing his arm as soon as he came back inside. "What's his name?"

"I am not doing this," Doyoung stated, pulling off his jacket.

"Doing what?" Ten pouted, his voice an insistent whine.

"Answering your questions," Doyoung said. "He's just a neighbor."

"A very  _attractive_  neighbor." Ten pointed out. "A very attractive neighbor who just visited you for no real reason."

"So?" Doyoung answered, annoyed, as he pulled a pot out of a cabinet. Ten followed him into the kitchen.

"So? Maybe he  _likes_ you!" Ten mused enthusiastically. 

"We met literally yesterday," Doyoung deadpanned. "I seriously doubt it."

Taeil came running into the kitchen, his feet slipping on the tile. "I sensed sexual frustration and it wasn't Ten's!! What's happening!?"

Doyoung sighed deeply and buried his face into his hands.

Ten turned to Taeil and shouted joyfully, "Doyoung has a man!"

They both cheered loudly, much to Doyoung's annoyance.

"I do NOT have a man!" Doyoung snapped, angrily chopping herbs. "I speak to ONE person and you two jump to conclusions! Can I ever get any rest in this house!?"

Taeil's eyes were wide. "What's his name?"

Doyoung sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. "Jaehyun. His name is Jaehyun."

"Oh, Satan," Ten said, clasping his hands together and gazing dreamily at the ceiling. "Even his  _name_  is attractive."

"He is NOT attractive. And even if he was, I would not care. Leave me alone."

"I'm sensing silver. No, wait." Taeil paused, thinking. "Silvery blue? Something silver."

"He has silvery hair!" Ten shouted excitedly. "You know what that means."

"What does that mean." Doyoung said exasperatedly.

"It means he's mysterious." Ten said, waggling his eyebrows. "You really snagged a good one."

"I didn't snag anyone," Doyoung said.

"You will." Taeil said with finality. "Just use your natural charm."

"And dashingly good looks." Ten said, elbowing him.

"Shut up," Doyoung hissed.

Both Taeil and Ten shouted "no!" at the exact same time, their voices gleeful.

...

Doyoung spent most of the rest of the day in the kitchen, stirring up orders for his online customers. He spent some time on making beauty cream from olive oil infused with curry powder and vanilla, then moved on to make vitality sachets out of dried lilacs and parsley. He was positively exhausted by the time dinner rolled around. He rolled his shoulders, stretching, before turning on the oven to make dinner. His phone buzzed on the counter.

**jjaehyun: hey**

**jjaehyun: is this doyoung**

**jjaehyun: this is jaehyun. from next door**

Doyoung paused for a second as he looked at the messages. When did he give Jaehyun his number?

**jjaehyun: I got your number from taeyong**

Doyoung bit his lip and typed out a response.

**dobunny: hello**

**dobunny: how are you?**

**jjaehyun: i was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me tonight**

Doyoung stared at his phone, then stared at it harder. Was Jaehyun really asking him to dinner?

Taeil ran into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"What?" Doyung said puzzled. 

"I sensed emotional turmoil. What's up?"

"I think," Doyoung said slowly, staring at his phone, "that Jaehyun just asked me to dinner tonight."

Taeil shrieked, which led to Ten running into the room, which led to Ten snatching his phone out of his hand and shrieking himself, which led to Doyoung yelling at all of them to shut up.

"It's not a date!" He shouted.

"What's not a date?" Donghyuck said, strolling into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips.

"Doyoung just got asked to go to dinner by an attractive guy," Ten explained. Donghyuck shrugged, crunching on his chips.

"Sounds like a date to me," he said nonchalantly before walking out of the room.

"What should I do?" Doyoung asked thoughtfully.

"Go! Duh!" Ten said. He began typing a message furiously.

**dobunny: yeah of course I would love to ;)**

Doyoung snatched his phone back panickedly, glaring at Ten.

**dobunny: sorry. my roommate got a little excited**

**jjaehyun: ha its okay. so do u wanna go out?**

**dobunny: sure**

**jjaehyun: ok :) ill see you in an hour**

"Oh my god," Ten moaned despairingly. "Is that what you're gonna say? 'Sure'? This is why you're still single."

"Shut up and mind your own business or I'll never feed you again."

Ten stuck out his tongue. "So you're going out, huh."

"Yeah?" Doyoung asked, confused.

"In that outfit?" Ten said, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with it?" Doyoung said defensively, looking down at his sweatshirt and jeans.

"I'm no Ten, but even I think you should dress in something nicer." Taeil added. "You look like someone's mom."

Ten grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't-"

But before he knew it both Ten and Taeil were hauling him up the stairs, yelling, Taeil restraining him while Ten dug through his closet. Even Doyoung's desperate pleas for help from Donghyuck went unanswered, as Donghyuck simply turned up his music and ignored them. 

Fifteen minutes later Doyung was standing in front of the mirror staring at his reflection dejectedly, Ten and Taeil grinning like proud mothers behind him. They had shoved him into one of his nicer button up shirts, the light blue color soft against his skin. He was wearing a nicer pair of dark jeans, these not stained with dirt. Ten had somehow managed to scrub the tiredness out of his face, brushing his hair back to make it look shiny. He sighed.

"This really wasn't necessary," he said, pulling at his shirt.

"You're welcome." Taeil said. Ten nodded in approval.

"Wait!" Ten said, grabbing a thin gold chain out of a box. He draped it around Doyoung's neck, a stamped pendant hanging from the front. Doyoung looked at it carefully, tracing the sigils on it with his thumb.

"This will help keep you safe," Ten said. "Just in case he's weird or something."

Doyoung felt touched by the simple gesture. He knew Ten made enchanted jewelry and wore it all the time, but for Ten to give him one of his necklaces felt special.

"Thank you," he said earnestly. Ten shrugged, and the doorbell rang downstairs. Taeil grabbed his shoulders and they both led him down the stairs.

"Go get that bread!" Donghyuck yelled down the stairs, filling Doyoung with confusion.

Doyoung opened the door and Taeil pushed him out. The door locked behind him with an audible click, and he swallowed nervously.

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him, his hands tucked into his pockets. His hair rustled in the light breeze, and a sly smile spread across his face.

"Nice to see you," he said, his voice light. "It seems your friends really wanted you out of the house."

Doyoung tugged nervously at the sleeves of his shirt. "They're just excited. I don't go out very often." He shivered a little, the autumn chill biting his skin. Dammit, why hadn't those two idiots let him grab a jacket?

Jaehyun frowned slightly, slipping off his coat and draping it across his shoulders. The woolen weight of it settled across Doyoung's skin, and he breathed in the warmth.

"But won't you get cold?" Doyoung asked, feeling immediately guilty.

"Don't worry," Jaehyun said, smiling, his teeth straight and white. "I don't get cold."

...

Jaehyun took him to some homey diner, and Doyoung wasn't sure if this was a date or a friendly get together but one thing he did know is that, as handsome as Jaehyun was, there was something missing from his face. He watched Jaehyun smile at the waitress as they ordered but there was a surprising vacancy in his eyes. Less human, more wanting. Like he had a hunger that could not be fed by food alone.

They ate, making pleasant conversation. The golden pendant tucked beneath Doyoung's shirt was warm against his skin as they talked. He's tired. He wants to go home.

When they finally left, Doyoung was so tired that his legs felt numb as he stood. Jaehyun placed a steadying hand on his arm, concern lacing his features.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brows creased.

"Yeah," Doyoung said, placing a hand against his forehead. "Just tired. I don't know what's wrong."

"You should get home. Get some rest."

Jaehyun took him home, but paused at the front door. Doyoung sniffled, giving him back his coat.

"Thank you," Doyoung said. 

"Keep it. I don't really need it," Jaehyun said, waving his hand dismissively. "Plus, it looks better on you."

Doyoung's cheeks warmed at the compliment, and he could feel his face flaming red as Jaehyun leaned closer, their faces inches apart.

"Truthfully, I just think you look good in general." Jaehyun said smoothly.

Doyoung opened his mouth, stammering nervously. Jaehyun leaned in closer and Doyoung raised his hands in front of him, lightly touching the front of Jaehyun's shirt. He could feel Jaehyun's breath dusting his cheek.

Suddenly, the pendent draped against his skin flared white hot, and Jaehyun jumped back as if struck by lightning. He looked at Doyoung with his mouth hanging open, his expression one of shock and concern.

"I'm sorry!" Doyoung said, stammering, his skin on fire. "Good night!"

He flung open the door and dashed inside, slamming it shut behind him. He pressed his back against the wood, breathing heavily. He sank to the floor, rubbing his face with his hands.

"How did it go?" Ten asked, coming out of the living room. He stopped when he saw Doyoung's face, and then rushed forward to kneel beside him.

"Doyoung? What's wrong?" His voice was urgent with worry. Taeil appeared next, patting him comfortingly on the back.

"I'm just tired," he said dejectedly. 

"What happened?" Taeil asked. 

"I'm just stupid," Doyoung mumbled, pushing past them to go upstairs to his room. He locked his door and flopped on the bed, Jaehyun's coat still wrapped around him. He took a deep breath.

As much as he wanted to fall in love, he couldn't. Even with Jaehyun  _right there_ , face so close to his, he couldn't bring himself to do it. To kiss him. To seal the deal. To not be lonely for once.

Doyoung felt light headed and fell asleep, curled up in the black wool of his neighbor's coat, his skin tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) I am a Plant Fiend and all the plants and herbs in this story are real. This story is set in early autumn and snakeroot (what Doyoung's growing in his garden) actually blooms in fall!!  
> b) also I am so ready for NCT China??? I love chinaline with my Heart and Soul  
> 


	3. foxglove, hydrangea, mock orange

Doyoung rolled out of bed the next morning and stumbled down the stairs, the scent of coffee and peppermint wafting throughout the house. He looked in the kitchen and found Ten and Taeil seated there already, mugs in their hands. One steaming mug was sitting at his end of the table. The two of them looked at him expectantly. He sat.

"Did you make this?" He asked them, giving his mug a wary look.

"Yes, we did." Ten said proudly. "It only took me twenty minutes to figure out how to turn on the stove." Taeil rolled his eyes.

The scent of peppermint was almost overpowering as Doyoung took a sip, but it tasted fine. He shrugged inwardly. At least it didn't kill him.

"So..." Taeil started. "Last night you were pretty torn up about something."

Doyoung groaned, burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment. "Thanks for reminding me."

"We were worried!" Ten said insistently. "You should tell us what happened."

"He tried to kiss me," Doyoung said. "and I chickened out."

Taeil looked relieved. "Is that it?"

"That's okay!" Ten said emphatically. "In this household we support your right to your own body. You don't have to kiss anyone you don't want to."

"Thanks, Ten." Doyoung replied wearily.

"Sometimes men just ain't it," Ten continued righteously. "You have to find yourself before you find love."

"Thanks, Ten."

"Really, who needs men anyway? I see a man, I floor it."

"Ten!" Taeil interrupted, elbowing him. "Doyoung, that sucks. We're sorry."

"It's okay. It really wasn't your fault." Doyoung stood, looking around at the utter disaster in their kitchen. "I guess I'll do some cleaning. Get my mind off things."

"Do you need help?" Taeil offered.

"No, I'm good. Where's Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I have a biology project to do, so me and my friends are going out into the woods."

"That's nice," Doyoung said. "What's your project?"

"We have to film ourselves 'interacting with nature'," Donghyuck said, making air-quotes with his fingers. "I'm gonna go yell at some leaves."

"Have fun!" Doyoung said enthusiastically. "Be careful!" Donghyuck gave him a thumbs up as he raced out the front door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taeil asked. 

Doyoung nodded, waving his hand dismissively. It was Saturday, and he didn't want his friends to miss their usual weekend activities. Taeil usually went to the park to read Tarot cards for curious and paying strangers, and Doyoung knew that Ten had to head down to Yuta's shop to buy bones. For what reason, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm fine! Don't worry." He smiled. "I told you, I don't have time for men."

The morning continued as usual after that, with everybody coming and going and running through the house. Ten rushed out of the house, mumbling under his breath. Taeil walked out the front door, pausing in the doorway. He looked at Doyoung, his face worried.

"Doyoung?" He said, his voice questioning.

"Yeah?"

"Avoid the color red today." He said, his words sending a chill through Doyoung's spine. Taeil was never wrong about these things, his abilities always just close enough to the truth to be dismissed. Doyoung nodded.

"I will," Doyoung promised. Taeil looked satisfied and waved as he left for the day.

The doorbell rang and Doyoung answered it, Ten brushing past him.

"I forgot my phone," he mumbled. Doyoung shrugged as he raced back out of the house.

The doorbell rang again a couple minutes later and Doyoung got up, annoyed.

"Ten, I swear if you don't stop forgetting things-" He complained loudly, opening the door. However, it was not Ten standing at the doorstep.

Doyoung slammed the door in Jaehyun's face as fast as he could.

"Doyoung?"

"No one's home!" Doyoung called out.

"I just saw you," Jaehyun said exasperatedly. "I just want to talk."

Dyoung sighed deeply, which he seemed to be doing a lot these days. He slowly opened the door, peeking past the door frame.

"What do you want to talk about?" Doyoung said suspiciously.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He shifted nervously. "May I come in?"

Doyoung opened the door wider, letting him in. He took in Jaehyun's wind disheveled hair and red jacket, and briefly felt guilty. But then he felt slightly suspicious. Didn't Taeil say to avoid the color red?

"I'm really sorry," Jaehyun apologized again. Doyoung shook his head.

"It's not your fault," Doyoung said. "I guess I just wasn't feeling well." Doyoung turned, buying himself at the kitchen counter, his cheeks burning. "Would you like some coffee? Or tea?"

"Taeyong tells me you make very good tea," Jaehyun said. "May I try some?" His voice was laced with curiosity and charm, and Doyoung felt his insides flutter at the compliment. He poured Jaehyun a cup of chamomile tea he had just steeped for one of his customers. Jaehyun took a sip and hummed in his throat.

"It's very good." Jaehyun mused. "I usually don't drink tea, but you may have changed my mind."

"Thank you," Doyoung said, feeling a little like a schoolgirl trying to impress her crush. He didn't really have a crush on Jaehyun. Not at all. 

Jaehyun stood. "You look busy. Would you like some help?" 

Doyoung cast an eye over the piles of dishes. He leaves for one night, and the house is a veritable wreck.

"It's fine-" Doyoung started, but Jaehyun interrupted him, rolling up his shirtsleeves.

"Let me help," he said earnestly, eyes sparkling. Doyoung relented, handing him a plate and a towel.

They worked in silence, Doyoung washing the dishes and Jaehyun drying them. Doyoung turned for a moment to grab something, and when he turned back he found Jaehyun staring at him in the most peculiar way, his mouth gaping.

"What is it?" Doyoung asked, the look in Jaehyun's eyes unsettling him. He took a step back, rocking unsteadily on his feet.

"You're irresistible," Jaehyun murmured. Doyoung looked at him, confused, his heart beating faster than he thought it could. He reached out, gently touching Doyoung's wrist.

For some reason Jaehyun's touch quieted the world around Doyoung, made him feel lightheaded. Jaehyun leaned closer, pulling Doyoung towards him.

And Doyoung, poor Doyoung, who had always felt either too much or too little fell completely in those eyes as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him. His heart hammered against his ribs and he could hear it, could hear Jaehyun's heart beat as he kissed him. His hands grasped at Jaehyun's collar and he was drowning.

Kissing Jaehyun was like kissing a tornado. The air was pulled out of his lungs as their lips met and Doyoung had never felt more dizzy, never felt so unsure of himself in his own body. Jaehyun's grip on his waist tightened imperceptibly but Doyoung felt it, felt too much and then felt too little. His mind sparked and his skin tingled as if it was on fire. 

Jaehyun stepped back and Doyoung slid out of his grip like water. In the silence that followed, Doyoung's vision went blurry and he clung to Jaehyun, trying to regain his balance. Jaehyun murmured something he couldn't quite hear.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun said, his voice muffled.

Doyoung nodded, then shook his head. Jaehyun helped him into a chair and rubbed his hand.

"I have to go," he whispered, kissing Doyoung once on the cheek. He slipped out the front door just as Doyoung's vision went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i've been trying to update each week but I have some school stuff coming up and i might not be able to update :(  
> ANYWAYS thanks for reading!! we support doyoung in these Troubling Times


	4. lavender, bittersweet, basil

Doyoung came down with the worst cold he had ever had.

He woke up the next morning with his head pounding and his eyes watering. He sniffled, then sneezed, then promptly got back into bed. 

"Doyoung?" Taeil said, cracking the door open. "Are you good?"

Doyoung sneezed again, then pulled the sheets up over his head. "Probably. I think I'm sick."

"I felt something was off, so I came to check on you." Taeil said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on Doyoung's forehead, but pulled back as if scalded.

"There is something  _really_  off with you," he said, concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Doyoung sneezed.

...

Doyoung tried, rather unsuccessfully, to continue with his usual activities. He popped a couple of Tylenol and drank some of the healing elixir he kept around in case of emergencies. He didn't feel any better.

"Whoa, you look  _awful_ ," Ten said, gawking at him. "Maybe you have the flu."

"I don't think so," Doyoung said. "Probably just a cold."

"A cold? You look like you've been through hell."

"Living in this house is hell," Doyoung mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Never mind."

...

Doyoung didn't speak about Jaehyun. He didn't think about Jaehyun. In fact, he hadn't even seen Jaehyun since that day. The actual memory was lost to him and he could only access it in the fever landscape of his dreams, where he could feel Jaehyun's breath on his cheek and his hands curled around his waist.

He spent the next few days wallowing in a type of sick pity, trying his best to do household chores. He even tried to fill some of the orders coming in form his Etsy shop, but even that didn't work.

Doyoung peered into the pot sitting on the stove, which was supposed to be filled with cloudy blue liquid, a brew for headaches. However, the liquid inside was murky, different spices and ingredients floating in it. Doyoung frowned as he stirred, not understanding why nothing was working. He was sure he had done this right, so why wasn't it working?

He shook his head and poured the failed mixture into the sink.

...

The doorbell rang the next day and Ten answered it.

"Kun!" Ten said gleefully, wrapping the other man in a hug. Doyoung smiled weakly at him from the couch, where he was bundled up in thick blankets.

"Hi,"Doyoung said, attempting to sound lighthearted. He sneezed and Kun frowned.

"You look awful," Kun said, rushing towards him. "How long have you been like this?"

"It's really not that bad," Doyoung said, sniffling. "It's only been a couple of days."

"It's been a week," Taeil corrected sternly. "He hasn't been able to do anything, and he just seems to be getting worse."

"We took him to the doctor and everything," Ten said, "but she said it was just a cold."

"This is not just a cold," Kun said worriedly. He placed a hand on Doyoung's forehead, then told him to open his mouth. Doyoung looked at Kun's face, which was painted with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Tell me," Kun started. "What symptoms are you experiencing?"

Doyoung told Kun about his aches and pains, the chills, the fact that nothing he did came out right. He couldn't quantify the hole in his chest, the emptiness, couldn't describe it. He didn't tell Kun about the nights he had spent half awake and half asleep, Jaehyun's voice haunting him like a ghost.

"When did this start?"

"Last weekend," Doyoung said.

"Is there anything that you think could have caused this?" Kun said, searching Doyoung's face.

"No," Doyoung, replied, confused.

Kun grabbed his face gently and Doyoung closed his eyes. There was a warmth where Kun touched him, tendrils of heat snaking across his skin.

Suddenly Kun pulled back, as if Doyoung was poisonous. Doyoung looked at him, concerned.

"I've only seen this maybe once or twice," Kun said, his voice soft. "Is it possible," he began hesitantly, "that someone has stolen your magic?"

Doyoung's breath escaped his lungs and suddenly it all made sense. It all made, terrible, inconceivable sense. Doyoung jumped off the couch, his blood boiling. He sped through the kitchen, grabbing the first thing he saw off the counter, before he rushed out the front door.

"Wait!" Kun called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Who knows," Ten answered. "But wherever he's going, he's probably going to beat someone's ass."

...

Doyoung raced across the street to Taeyong's house and knocked loudly. Mark opened the door warily, eyeing the wooden spoon in Doyoung's hand.

"Hello Mark," Doyoung said, quietly seething. "Is Jaehyun here?"

Mark nodded mutely, looking at Doyoung with wide eyes. "He's upstairs. Why?"

Doyoung brushed past him and ran up the stairs, almost kicking down Jaehyun's door in anger. His bones ached from the cold and his sickness but his sheer fury masked it all.

To say Doyoung was angry was an understatement. He was  _pissed._

Jaehyun was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He glanced up at Doyoung, unconcerned, one eyebrow arched.

Doyoung hit him with the spoon. Hard.

"Give it back!" He yelled at Jaehyun, who looked back at him with an unreadable expression. Doyoung hit him again, this time on the side of his head.

"Stop hitting me!" Jaehyun yelled, trying to pry the spoon out of Doyoung's hand.

"I can't believe," Doyoung spat, "I let you into  _my_  home, I let you kiss  _my_  mouth, and you steal  _my_  magic!" Doyoung hissed, lowering his voice.

Jaehyun pushed him back and Doyoung stumbled against the wall. Jaehyun grabbed his arm, tightening his grip until he dropped the spoon. At that moment, Doyoung wished he had brought a more effective weapon. Like a knife.

"So what if I did," Jaehyun growled, pinning him against the wall. "What are you going to do about it?"

Doyoung's eyes widened. He  _really_  wished he had brought a knife. 

He sneezed.

Jehyun stepped back for a second and then there was a loud _clang_. He crumpled to the floor and Doyoung looked at Ten, who was holding a frying pan, with a panicked expression. Ten looked down at Jaehyun, breathing heavily. He shrugged.

"Let's get this bitch out of here," he said. Doyoung nodded in agreement.

...

When Jaehyun woke he was sitting in the middle of a painted circle, his hands bound behind his back with rope. He frowned, looking up at his captors.

Doyoung glared down at him, arms crossed. The circle at his feet was an almost blood red, painstakingly marked with sigils. Standing next to him was Ten, his shirt smeared with red.

"I haven't seen a magic eater in years," Kun said, kneeling, eyes trained on Jaehyun's face.

"You're old," Jaehyun said, words biting. "Your magic smells like time."

Kun stepped back quickly, and Doyoung cast a glance at him. To say Kun was old was an understatement - Kun didn't look a day over 23, but in reality he was almost 80 years old.

"Shut up," Ten said. "We're going to ask you some questions."

"And if I don't answer?" Jaehyun murmured slyly.

"I'm going to beat your ass." Ten said with finality.

Doyoung stood silently, not trusting himself to speak. The last time Jaehyun had been in this house he had practically seduced him, stealing his magic right out of him under the guise of a kiss. Doyoung didn't like being seduced. Doyoung didn't like liars.

"Why are you even here?" Taeil asked cautiously.

Jaehyun shrugged nonchalantly. "You kidnapped me."

"No, asshole," Ten said. "Why are you in this town? Don't pretend you just  _happened_ to move into the same neighborhood as a bunch of witches."

"I could taste it," Jaehyun said, eyes glittering. "It was in the wind, the sky, the ground. This place has so much magic I could  _feel_  it." He sighed. "How could I resist?"

Doyoung looked at him. "Was that the plan, then? Come here and suck all of us dry?" His voice was bitter. Jaehyun winked.

"Maybe," he conceded. "But you, Doyoung-" he closed his eyes. "The moment I met you I knew that you were the one I wanted."

Doyoung resisted the urge to grab Jaehyun by the collar and throttle him.

"You are going to give Doyoung his magic back," Kun said. "Right now."

"Who says?" Jaehyun said belligerently. "You?"

Doyoung had never seen Kun annoyed before, but he was pretty sure that would change in the next few minutes. Kun crossed his arms, brows creased, a dark look in his eyes.

"Yes, me. Now give Doyoung his magic back."

"What makes you think I can?" Jaehyun said. "It's mine now."

"That's it," Ten said. "Lemme at him."

"We're all getting worked up," Taeil said. "Let's just leave him here for a while."

The front door opened and Donghyuck came in, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I'm home!" He yelled, walking into the living room. He stopped when he saw Jaehyun tied up in the middle of the room. He stood, gaping.

"Hey," he started hesitantly. "Why is Jaehyun tied up in our living room? Are you guys doing some cult stuff?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Doyoung said. "Why don't you go over to Mark's house?"

"Umm," Donghyuck said, looking around nervously. "Sure. I'll just...be going." He slowly backed right out the way he came.

"Don't try anything funny," Kun said, a flash of quiet anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry, old man." Jaehyun said jokingly. "I won't."

The four of them went into the kitchen and huddled around the counter, whispering.

"God, Kun, can't we just take it from him?" Taeil asked in hushed tones.

"No." Kun shook his head. "I don't know how. I've only faced a magic thief once, and that was in self defense. Also, we don't know exactly  _what_  he is - stealing magic may not be his only ability."

"So am I stuck without magic until he decides to give it back?" Doyoung whispered, annoyed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"We have to make him give it back somehow," Ten said. He shrugged. "We could always torture him."

Kun gasped. "Ten! We are not torturing anyone!"

"Not even that asshole?"

"No!" The three of them sad in unison. Ten huffed, disappointed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait," Kun said, worry haunting his features.

...

Having a person tied up in one's living room turned out to be more tedious than expected.

"Hey, are you guys going to give me anything to eat?" Jaehyun complained. "It's been hours."

"Bitches like you can starve." Ten said sweetly, watching television with a bag of popcorn in his lap.

"You're a bitch," Jaehyun said, eyes narrowed. Ten flicked a piece of popcorn at him, and it bounced off his forehead.

"Thanks for reminding me," Ten said, unbothered.

"Are we sure it was a good idea to let Ten watch him?" Kun said, frowning slightly.

"I think he's doing great," Doyoung answered.

"Can I use the bathroom, at least?" Jaehyun yelled. Ten rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, should we let him?" Taeil asked.

"I guess," Kun said, shrugging.

Ten untied Jaehyun and Jaehyun glared at him, looking almost as if he was going to strike. Then, with as much dignity as a man who was being held captive by witches could muster, he walked to the bathroom, Ten following behind him menacingly.

"I really don't like that guy," Taeil said conspiratorially.

"I don't think any of us do," Kun replied.

Doyoung stayed silent, thinking. Jaehyun managed to rile him up in ways he hadn't thought possible. He couldn't even pass through the living room without Jaehyun winking at him or saying something flirty.

It infuriated him. He wanted to smack that expression right off Jaehyun's face, wanted to make him shut up, wanted him to go away. He wanted his magic back. He could feel its absence now, like a hollow pit in the middle of his chest.

The awful thing was, Doyoung didn't know how he  _felt_ about Jaehyun. There was a deep seated frustration in his bones, one that urged him to kiss Jaehyun and scream at him in equal measure. He was angry, yes, but his anger was tempered with the memory of Jaehyun's lips against his, his skin warm.

He walked back into the living room and found Ten retying Jaehyun's hands. Jaehyun's eyes followed him as he walked past, a smirk tilting his lips upward. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ten hit him on the side of his head.

"Don't talk to him, asshole," he said protectively. Doyoung's heart warmed at the sign that Ten was, indeed, his friend.

"Maybe we should feed him." Doyoung mused. "Do we have any bread?"

"Only the stale stuff." Taeil replied.

Ten grinned, looking like the closest thing to the devil on earth. "I think that will do just fine."

...

The thought of Jaehyun would not let him sleep.

Doyoung's exhaustion would not let him sleep. He tossed and turned like a ship at sea, drowning in his sheets and his dreams, suffocating. He woke, gasping, from a dream he could not recall and sat up, the bed sheets tossed aside and his pillows strewn across the floor.

It was morbid curiosity that drove Doyoung out of bed and down the stairs in the middle of the night. It was curiosity and frustration and maybe longing that led him to the living room where he stood, barely breathing, as Jaehyun looked up at him. He didn't turn on the light. He was afraid of what it would reveal.

"Doyoung," Jaehyun whispered, eyes almost burning through him. "What brings you here to see me, the object of your hatred?" His voice was light, mocking.

Doyoung's hands were shaking. Everybody in the house was asleep. Donghyuck had stayed over at Mark's house as Doyoung had insisted, and even Kun was asleep in the the spare bedroom. Ten slept like the dead, Taeil even more so.

It was just Doyoung and his sweaty palms, heart racing as he stared down Jaehyun in the dark.

"I want to know how," Doyoung whispered. "I want to know how to get my magic back."

"Ah, you keep asking me that." Jaehyun said, nodding. "What makes you think I know?"

"I know you know," Doyoung explained. "I can see it in your eyes."

Jaehyun stared at him for a moment in the dim moonlight that filtered through the room, then stood.

Doyoung stumbled backwards, his brain supplying the obvious fact that Jaehyun was no longer tied up and was now able to throttle him if he chose to.

"How-how did you-" Doyoung stammered, the words clogging in his throat.

"Get free?" Jaehyun leveled him with a stare. "I've been tied up plenty of times. It'll take more than a rope to keep me down."

Doyoung looked at the red circle painted on the ground. At least there was that. The binding spell was of Ten's own devising and Doyoung knew no better sigil master. But even that proved to be no obstacle to Jaehyun, who stepped over it as if it was no more than a child's doodle.

"I've picked up a few tricks over the years," Jaehyun said, his voice low, deadly.

Doyoung gaped at him, eyes wide. He wondered if it wasn't too late to scream.

"You want your magic back?" Jaehyun said, voice dangerous. "You'll have to steal it from me. Take it like I took it from you."

Doyoung swallowed thickly, skin burning under the weight of Jaehyun's stare. "And how do I do that?"

"Don't you remember?" Jaehyun said, lips tilting up at the corners, his eyes glittering as he leaned closer. His breath fanned against Doyoung's ear as he spoke, and Doyoung repressed the shivers crawling up his spine.

"Is that it?" Doyoung said breathlessly. "Just kiss you?"

"You have to want it," Jaehyun said, face too close, skin too warm. "You have to take it."

And Doyoung did want it, wanted more than one thing at once and so he kissed Jaehyun, a brush of the lips, far too chaste to get what he wanted. Jaehyun placed a hand against the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

_It has to be a trick, some kind of trick-_

"Take it from me, Doyoung," he murmured against his lips. "You have to steal it."

_You have to steal it._

Doyoung didn't have much experience with these kinds of things. He wasn't a frequent kisser, nor someone who knew how to turn off their brain to let his body make the decisions for him. His inexperience had him worrying, fumbling, unsure.

He leaned forward again but this time, when their mouths slotted together, he didn't think. He just kissed Jaehyun, pushed forward against his lips. He  _wanted_ , wanted more than just his magic, he wanted  _everything_. He wondered if it would be different if Jaehyun was different, if Doyoung himself was different. He let his eyes flutter shut and he could feel Jaehyun's smile against his lips, his hands curling in the hem of his shirt. He felt something like sparks or steam and he could taste cinnamon on his tongue.

His magic tasted like jasmine and vanilla and warm spring days. It tasted like the beginnings of autumn, the warmth of a fire, the rough knit of a sweater. It tasted like being in love for the first time, like planting seeds in a garden and watching them grow. Doyoung could see himself outlined by these images, always the edge of who he was, never more. Jaehyun sighed, arms wrapped around Doyoung's waist. Doyoung felt as if he had pins and needles and the sensation was finally returning to his limbs.

There was something else there, too, an edge of metal, an undercurrent of something cold like iron. He realized with a start that this was Jaehyun, the darker part of what he was feeling.

There was something wrong here, very wrong.

Jaehyun's hands were in his hair and Doyoung wondered if this was what falling in love felt like, if maybe Jaehyun wasn't half as bad as he seemed, if maybe Doyoung was just as naive as he felt.

He pulled back gasping for air but Jaehyun was murmuring his name, over and over and the world was spinning, tilting. He could hear a pop and shatter of glass as a light bulb burst, the shards tinkling against the floor.

 _Doyoung,_ a voice whispered _. Doyoung._

"The unforeseen side effect of this," Jaehyun said, voice quiet, "is that I might have fallen in love with you."

Oh, and Doyoung couldn't help himself as he leaned his head against Jaehyun's chest but everything was winking out at the corners of his vision. The world was blurry and he fell to his knees, Jaehyun swooping down to catch him before his head hit the ground.

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun whispered in his ear as everything closed in on him, his vision a sky without stars, blacker than sin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) so it turns out this is my longest chapter yet?? yeehaw??  
> b) im highkey dead bc of school but its okay!!! i cope by writing these chapters while I'm in study hall instead of studying  
> c) also REGULATE IS COMING uwu cant wait to support our boys  
> d) thank you so much for reading!!! i really appreciate it!!!


	5. chamomile, dragonplant, quince

Doyoung woke up with a splitting headache and a blanket draped haphazardly over his shoulders. He peered up at four worried faces, each varied slightly in expression.

"Doyoung! Are you okay?" Kun asked, his voice concerned.

"How did he escape? Did he attack you?" Taeil said, his voice laced with fear and worry.

"I'll kill that slimy bitch," Ten said venomously. "I'll strangle him with my bare hands."

"Can someone explain what the  _fuck_  is going on?" Donghyuck muttered, confused.

"Language!" Doyoung admonished.

"Well, at least we know he's alive," Ten grumbled.

Doyoung sat up, pushing the blanket off his chest. He stood and took in the shattered light bulb laying on the floor, the red paint smeared on the wood. The door was wide open, letting in a breeze. The first tinges of dawn were coloring the sky orange and red.

"Jaehyun..." He looked around wildly. "Where is he?"

"We don't know! I heard something shatter and I came down here and found you laying on the floor. How did he even get out of the binding circle?"

"I don't know," Doyoung admitted. "He just stepped out."

"We have to find him," Kun said. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he-" Doyoung paused. "He gave me back my magic."

Doyoung could feel it settling under his skin, tingling like the aftereffects of an electric shock.

"What? How?" Taeil questioned.

Doyoung flushed red. "I had to take it back from him."

"But how?"

Doyoung suddenly thought the floor was very interesting, and he stared at his feet as he spoke. "I had to kiss him."

"Chief?????" Donghyuck yelled. "Is this it???"

"What are you even  _saying!?_ " Kun replied in confusion.

"How did you even get _in_ here???" Taeil yelled back.

"So it's transferable through kissing? Like an STD?" Ten mused.

"Please stop," Doyoung pleaded.

"If he gave you back  _your_  magic, he's probably looking for another victim." Kun said. "I'm beginning to suspect he's some sort of magic eater, not just a thief. Magic eaters don't need the magic to survive, it's mostly an addiction, but magic in it's raw form is not meant for consumption. Consuming it, in any way, can lead to madness, or even a warping of the soul." Kun looked him in the eye. "He'll be looking for more."

_Why'd he give it back then?_

Doyoung felt a chill down his spine. "We should call Sicheng and Yuta to warn them."

Taeil stood to the side, phone pressed against his ear. "They're not picking up."

"Are you sure he would head there?" Doyoung asked. Kun shrugged, but the action carried a worrisome weight.

"We don't know. He might just skip town all together. But we have to make sure."

The sun was low in the sky but rising, birds calling out in the bloodred dawn.

And Doyoung, poor Doyoung, knew too much and knew too little at the same time.

...

Jaehyun was not mad. Not yet, not yet but he could feel it in him, bubbling up in his blood. Sometimes he felt things that he knew he was not supposed to. Sometimes he saw things that were not there.

Jaehyun didn't want to be a madman. He did not want to shatter. But he, too, had a hunger, one that ached behind his eyes, in his bones. He had an addiction to something he could not have, something his body could not contain.

But some things...some things he could take. Yes, there were some things he could take.

Jaehyun paused in the unfamiliar street, eyes fixed on the burning horizon, and  _pulled_.

...

Doyoung stumbled forward, knocking into Taeil.

"What's wrong?" Ten asked.

"I don't-" The world lurched and suddenly Doyoung could see the sunrise, red like a spill of blood or paint, orange like falling leaves. But this wasn't his sight. This wasn't what he was seeing.

Doyoung could feel the ground against his knees as he could hear voices but everything was muffled, everything was blurry.

_Doyoung,_ a voice whispered.  _Doyoung._

"Someone help him up," a voice commanded and then there were hands pulling him upright. His mouth tasted like metal.

_Doyoung._

He struggled to his feet and he could hear voices but couldn't, could see but couldn't, the world was hidden from him by a warped pane of glass.

And Jaehyun stepped through the fog, a smile on his face.

_Doyoung._

Doyoung tripped over his own feet but he was not moving, Jaehyun taking his hand.

The world blurred. Time stopped.

Then, Doyoung stopped too.

...

**bad witches ONLY**

**_Five online_ **

**inTENtionallybad: HOLY FUCK HAS ANYONE SEEN DOYOUNG**

**inTENtionallybad: WHERE IS HE I LITERALLY LEFT THE ROOM FOR ONE (1) SECOND AND HES GONE**

**winwinning: what's wrong?**

**winwinning: and y do u keep calling us**

**moonie: doyoung is missing!!!!!**

**yutuhhh: WHAT DO YOU M E A N**

**yutuhhh: WHERE IS HE**

**inTENtionallybad: IF WE KNEW WE WOULDNT BE PANICKING NOW WOULD WE**

**kunfused: we need to go look for him. we should split up and search town.**  

**winwinning: wait what's going on?????**

**inTENtionallybad: long story short MEN SUCK**

**inTENtionallybad: also** **doyoung might die  
**

**kunfused: ten!!!!**

...

Doyoung woke up on a couch in a room he had never been in, a massive headache splitting through his skull. 

_What the hell? Where am I?_

"You're awake!" Jaehyun said cheerfully, grinning at him. Doyoung leapt to his feet, fists raised.

"Where am I? Did you  _kidnap_  me?!" He yelled.

"I wouldn't call it that," Jaehyun said, a wounded expression on his face.

"What would you call it, then??" Doyoung said angrily. "You took me from my home!!! Without my knowledge!! Or my consent!! That is  _kidnapping!!_ "

Jaehyun raised his hands placatingly. "Listen, calm down-"

Doyoung punched him in the face.

"Was that necessary????" Jaehyun shouted, cupping his bloody nose in his hands.

"Yes!" Doyoung said. His hand hurt like hell, but he ignored it. "Can't believe I thought you were cute! You're an asshole!"

He turned and ran to the door, twisting the jammed doorknob with all his strength until the door swung open. He ran into the hall.

Or, what he thought was a hallway. He stopped and stared at the walls, which shifted like paint in water. The floor was thickly carpeted but so was the ceiling, the two mirror images of each other. Doyoung reached out to touch a painting on the wall and it bent like fabric under his fingers. Jaehyun stumbled into the hallway, a napkin pressed to his face.

"Where-" Doyoung's voice was quiet with terror. "What is this place?"

"My home." Jaehyun said. "Do you like it?"

The anger snapped back into Doyoung like a rubber band. "No! I demand you let me out of here right now!"

"Who says I can?" Jaehyun said, crossing his arms. His eyes twinkled, and Doyoung fumed. "Who says I want to?"

"Oh you-you-" Doyoung sputtered with the full force of his emotion. "You absolute  _nutcase_! You're a madman!"

Jaehyun's expression shifted suddenly, from playful to murderous and quiet, and Doyoung took an instinctive step back. "Don't call me that." His voice was low.

"Let me out."

"No."

"Why not???" Doyoung shouted. His skin stung from where his fingernails dug into his palm. 

"I want you here."

"What  _for?_ " Doyoung said despairingly. Suddenly Doyoung missed his home, his little suburban house with the overgrown garden. He missed Ten and Taeil and Donghyuck. He missed his kitchen with its herbs and glass jars strewn across the shelves.

"Don't you see?" Jaehyun said."I love you."

Doyoung let out a nervous laugh, but the look in Jaehyun's eyes was dead serious.

"You have got to be kidding me." Doyoung said incredulously. "Let me go."

"No."

"You stubborn bitch! What do you want?!"

"You." Jaehyun's voice was breathy, and his eyes had a devious sparkle. "You don't know how easy it was to take your magic, and then take you as well."

There was a tightening in Doyoung's chest like someone pressing down on him and for a moment he gasped, unable to breathe. 

"I didn't just give you back your magic," Jaehyun said. "I gave you a piece of me as well. And through it, I can control you."

"That's bullshit," Doyoung spat, unbelieving.

"Doyoung, you were the easiest target." Jaehyun said. "Why do you think I went after you, and not Ten or Taeil? You were so anxious about becoming old, about not being loved. That's all you ever wanted, wasn't it? To be loved?" He stepped closer but Doyoung was rooted to the spot, held down by a will that wasn't his. 

"You're twisted." Doyoung choked out, voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe I am," Jaehyun said. "But I have been like this for a very long time."

"What do you gain from having me here?" Doyoung asked, keeping his voice calm, refusing to let the panic bleed into his voice. The walls shifted around him.

"Your magic is incredibly powerful. I took too much when I stole it from you, and I couldn't quite...handle it." He looked at his hand, and Doyoung could see the slight tremble in his fingers. "I had to give it back before it consumed me. But with so much power, I just couldn't  _leave_  you."

"You'll bleed me dry," Doyoung said with dawning horror. "Little by little, until my magic is gone or I die."

"Death is messy. I don't want to kill you." Jaehyun said, voice calculating.

Doyoung stepped back but his feet fell out from underneath him, his head hitting the ground.

"I hope you enjoy it here, Doyoung." Jaehyun said. "You're going to be here for a very long time."

...

Doyoung didn't like captivity. He didn't like Jaehyun, he didn't like Jaehyun's  _house_ , with it's shifting wallpaper and dusty window sills. He didn't like feeling helpless. He didn't like being  _used._

"Would you like something to eat?" Jaehyun asked Doyoung politely. Doyoung crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Jaehyun asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

Doyoung wasn't sure how long he had been here. Time shifted just as often as the walls, passing either too slow or too quick. He didn't have his phone to check, and all the windows were permanently filled with sunlight. Jaehyun had locked him in one of the bedrooms, the canopy bed covered with soft pillows. It was very comfortable looking, the entire room meant to give Doyoung a sense of peace.

Doyoung slept on the floor.

Jaehyun fixed him with a curious look. "I know you're hungry. You should eat."

"I would rather die."

The thing was, Doyoung was hungry. He wouldn't admit it to this monster, though.

Jaehyun shrugged and left the room, the door shutting behind him.

Doyoung sprang up from where he had been sitting and placed an ear against the wood, listening to Jaehyun's footsteps recede down the hall. He tested the doorknob, and found that it was unlocked. He eased the door open, glancing down the hall. He avoided looking at the walls-the shifting portraits and wallpaper gave him headaches.

Doyoung crept out of the bedroom and started toward the door at the end of the hallway. The plush carpet absorbed most of his footsteps, but he still stepped lightly.

"And where are you going?" Jaehyun said behind him, his breath fanning Doyoung's neck. Doyoung closed his eyes and cursed silently before turning around.

Jaehyun didn't look angry, just amused. He handed Doyoung a bowl of soup, the porcelain bowl warm in his hands.

"Eat." His voice was a gentle command.

And Doyoung, unwillingly, did.

...

**bad witches ONLY**

**_Five online_ **

**kunfused: I'm very worried about Doyoung**

**inTENtionallybad: yeah no shit he's been missing for AN ENTIRE DAY**

**inTENtionallybad: 24 HOURS**

**inTENtionallybad: should we call the police**

**yutuhhh: and tell them what dumbass**

**yutuhhh: yeah some dude who eats magic or steals it or whatever kidnapped our friend**

**yutuhhh: who is a witch???? whos gonna believe us**

**winwinning: i've looked all over town and i can't find him**

**winwinning: could they have skipped town??**

**moonie: i don't think so**

**moonie: i can sense doyoung's presence, but i can't pinpoint it**

**inTENtionallybad: oh man i sure am sorry i called doyoung a bitch that one time**

**kunfused: has anyone told donghyuck?  
**

**inTENtionallybad: NO he would kill that bitch HIMSELF**

**inTENtionallybad: so proud of my murderous goth son**   **  
**

**moonie: its best we keep hyuck out of this until we know whats going on**

**winwinning: guys I think I found something??? [1 image attached]**

**moonie: is that doyoung's phone?????**

**yutuhhh: thats very Not Good**

...

For the first time in his life, Doyoung was truly afraid. The ache under his skin was not from first date nervousness or pre-exam jitters but from true _fear._  The fear that he would be trapped here forever, that he would never get home.

Doyoung sat in the kitchen like a statue. At first it had shocked him that Jaehyun even had a kitchen in his mysterious, ever-changing home, but here it was - large and spacious and unused. Doyoung had noticed that Jaehyun did not eat. He didn't know how he could have missed it before, even though they had dinner together and Doyoung was too consumed by nerves to notice that his date had hardly touched his food.

"Doyoung?" Jaehyun said. "What's wrong?"

Doyoung looked down at the book he was pretending to read, the pages bent and yellow. He would rather be alone, isolated, but Jaehyun wanted him close. Close enough to watch.

"Nothing," Doyoung mumbled. "Just got distracted."

The kitchen, though unused, has all the trappings of his own: herbs and spices, pots and pans, glass jars in all shapes and sizes. If he just had enough time he could do  _something_ , brew a spell to control one's actions, or an acid that could eat through walls. But he didn't have that freedom. He was allowed to roam, yes, but Jaehyun was never very far behind. Staircases shifted and hallways looped in on themselves, and Doyoung constantly ended up in the same place, over and over again.

Even the window he had shattered with a heavy vase had a solid wall behind it, and Jaehyun had looked at him and the broken glass with sad eyes.

"Were you trying to escape?" He had asked, all pouting and puppy eyes. If Doyoung had been a weaker man he might have crumbled, but Doyoung was no weak bitch.

"Yes," he stated. "What about it?"

So now Jaehyun wouldn't let him out of his sight.

Doyoung cursed under his breath. If only he was a bit more powerful, if only he didn't need a medium for his magic, something to brew or cast. He wasn't like Ten, with his limitless knowledge of symbols and signs, or Taeil with his uncanny ability and endless foresight. Kun, especially, master of hexes and jinxes, spells and magic incarnate, would've been able to do more in this situation than Doyoung could.

Doyoung wasn't sure how long he had been here. Time had stopped for him.

...

A plan began to form, very slowly, in the corners of his mind. But it flew out of his conscience when he saw Jaehyun kneeling on the floor, back turned to Doyoung in the long hallway.

"Are you okay...?" Doyoung asked cautiously, creeping forward on quiet feet. He honestly shouldn't have cared, but there was something so wrong here, something that he could feel in the spaces between his ribs.

"Leave me alone," Jaehyun mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question, asshole," Doyoung said. "Are you okay?"

Jaehyun laughed dryly and turned, and his face was so pale Doyoung wondered if a dead man had kidnapped him. "You don't know what you have," Jaehyun said, voice hoarse. "You don't know the gift you have been given."

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun's weary face, his mussed hair and red-rimmed eyes. He took one, small step backwards.

"Magic is a gift," Jaehyun said, "magic is a gift that you have to share, Doyoung."

"You aren't getting my magic again." Doyoung didn't like that emptiness, that absolute nothingness. "Not in bits, or pieces, or slowly. It's mine, not yours to take."

"Please," Jaehyun was pleading know, hands clasped around Doyoung's own. His voice was strained.

"What are you?" Doyoung asked, voice soft. "What made you like this?"

"I used to be just like you," Jaehyun said, his eyes wild. "A witch, a powerful one. I too, had a gift. And I abused it, abused my magic, until it was gone and I was left a burned out shell of what I used to be."

He seemed to stare right through Doyoung.  "I have never been whole since."

Doyoung could feel his fingers growing cold, his lips numb. He remembered the emptiness he had felt when his magic had been taken and he could not imagine  _living_  with it, living with that void. But that did not make Jaehyun right. That did not justify any of this.

"I used to be so powerful but now, now I'm just empty. Doyoung...you can change that." His gaze was that of a sick man.

"What you did, what you've been doing, it isn't right." Doyoung said. There were other ways to ease one's suffering, without hurting others. "That doesn't justify it."

"I've asked you nicely," Jaehyun said, eyes dark. "I let you have a say. I even gave you back your magic. I could take it from you just as easily. Make you give it to me."

Doyoung's limbs went stiff and he was frozen in place, a helpless scream trapped in his throat. Jaehyun looked at him once and he released his control over Doyoung, drawing his awful power back into himself, before vanishing down the hall.

...

The pieces began to come together, slowly but surely. Doyoung had always been one to help others but he would not cave to what Jaehyun wanted or didn't want. There were other ways, he was sure of it. He had painted Jaehyun as some sort of madman in his head, but he was only partially right. He wanted to help.

But first, he had to escape, and that was not as easy as it seemed.

Jaehyun had been mysteriously absent but Doyoung took that as a sign that now was the time to act. 

He crept out of his room and padded down the hallway to the kitchen, keeping a wary eyes out for Jaehyun. When he got there he quietly pulled a bowl out of the cupboard, rooting around for salt. He didn't have a lot to work with, but he filled the bowl with warm water and let the salt crystals dissolve in it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them the water in the bowl was rippling slightly. Then slowly, ever so slowly, a face came into view.

"Taeil!" Doyoung whispered loudly at the confused face staring up at him. "I don't have a lot of time, are Kun and Ten there?"

Taeil nodded quickly and there was a ripple as two other faces came into view.

"He's alive!" Ten cried jubilantly. "Where are you?"

"I have no _fucking_ clue," Doyoung responded. "Apparently Jaehyun has a house??? With the creepiest walls?? I think it might be alive."

"It's okay," Taeil said. "I can pinpoint his location through the scrying link." He vanished out of sight, and Kun leaned closer to the water. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Has he hurt you?" 

Doyoung shook his head. "No. His plan is to keep me here to he can take my magic little by little. He told me it's too much for him to take in all at once."

"That sucks," Ten said. Kun glared at him.

"Do you know why he wants it?" Kun asked.

"He told me he used to have magic of his own but he lost it somehow," Doyoung said. "Apparently this is his way of compensating."

"That's awful," Kun said. "We'll get you out of there. Don't worry."

"Wait," Doyoung said, guilt eating at his insides. "I think we can help him."

"Why would we want to? Doyoung, he _kidnapped_  you." Ten stressed. "He's a snake."

"Everyone is worth helping," Doyoung said. "Even if it doesn't work, we should at least try."

"I'll see what I can do," Kun said. "Don't do anything stupid in the meantime, okay?"

"I'll try my best," Doyoung said, casting a wary glance at the kitchen door. "Please hurry."

The water rippled and then went blank, but before Doyoung could move to put away the scrying bowl the kitchen door burst open.

"And what," Jaehyun said, his eyes pinning Doyoung like a bug under a microscope, "are you doing?"

"What does it matter to you?" Doyoung replied. 

Jaehyun looked resigned. "You don't want to be here."

"No, I don't," Doyoung replied. "I have been trying to leave this place since you've brought me here." The words are bitter but without bite, without heat.

Jaehyun looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," he said, voice soft.

"You should be," Doyoung said. "It's not right. No matter how desperate you are you shouldn't hurt others. Not like this."

There was a silence between them, and understanding.

"You can leave," Jaehyun said. "I won't stop you."

Doyoung stood and walked toward Jaehyun. Behind him, in the hallway, was a door Doyoung had not seen before. He looked at Jaehyun once, then back at the door.

"We can help you," Doyoung said. One last try, one last shot in the dark.

"Don't worry about me," Jaehyun said. He reached for Doyoung's hand and lightly, ever so lightly, pressed his lips to his cheek. Doyoug could feel something leaving him, some part of his soul that wasn't his, receding like a sigh or a whisper. And then it was gone.

They did not love each other. They were not in love. They were two people who lived very different lives, who could not possibly be happy together.

But Doyoung could not stop looking at Jaehyun's pale, sad face, even as he opened the door and stepped into the sunlight.

The door swung shut behind him, seemingly on its own.

"Doyoung!" A voice yelled. "There he is!"

Ten barreled into him at full speed, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Doyoung! You're alive!"

Doyoung gently pushed him away. "Of course I am."

He looked at the house behind him, Jaehyun's house, and it seemed more abandoned than anything. The murky glass in the windows obscure the inside, and for a moment Doyoung thought that there was no way one could fit Jaehyun's long hallways into such a building.

Kun was slightly out of breath when he finally caught up to Doyoung and Ten, Taeil trailing behind him. "How'd you escape?"

"He let me go. I think he realized that kidnapping me was a bad idea."

"No shit!" Ten said. "I'm gonna give that snake a piece of mind!" He pushed on the door and it swung open.

Doyoung's eyes widened. There was nothing there.  The floors were rotting wood covered with leaves and dirt, everything detail speaking of misuse and abandonment. No one had lived here in a long time.

"But-where-" Doyoung stumbled over the words. "Where did he go?"

...

Doyoung didn't see Jaehyun for quite a while. He couldn't fathom where he had gone.

Life returned to normal, like it usually does. He was in the kitchen cooking when he saw Taeil standing in the hallway, head tilted to the side.

"What is it?" he asked, hands covered in flour. 

"It seems we have a new neighbor," Taeil replied, his eyes glittering.

"We do?" Doyoung asked, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. "That's nice."

"I think they're going to pay you a visit." Taeil said nonchalantly, before grabbing an apple off the counter and disappearing back into his room.

The doorbell rang. Doyoung answered it.

Jaehyun smiled at him, eyes wide and bright as the sun.

"Nice to meet you, neighbor," he said, voice light. Doyoung frowned slightly, not in anger or fear but in confusion.

"Jaehyun," he said, "you're back."

"I am," Jaehyun said. "Are you glad to see me?"

"Depends," Doyoung replied, smiling. "what are you here for?"

"I'm moving in next door," Jaehyun said.

"Have you stopped kidnapping people and stealing their magic?" Doyoung asked, one eyebrow raised. "If not, you can move out of this neighborhood right now."

"I'm-I'm not better, but I'm coping." Jaehyun admitted, wringing his hands together.

A thought suddenly occurred to Doyoung and he paused before rummaging around in the kitchen drawers. He pulled out a long chain, with a stamped sigil pendant on the end.

"Here," he said, dropping the necklace in Jaehyun's palm. "Ten gave this to me, but now I'm giving it to you."

"What is it?" Jaehyun asked, watching the sunlight glint off the golden metal.

"It's a necklace," Doyoung explained. "There's a protection sigil on the end. I...modified it a little. For you."

Jaehyun put it on and suddenly, like a streak of sunshine, he smiled.

"It makes me feel...comfortable. I can't explain it."

"I modified the protection sigil to protect you not only from outside forces but from inside ones," Doyoung explained. "Maybe it will help you feel less empty inside."

Jaehyun, who had started off a witch and then become something much darker, smiled like he had never committed a sin in his life. "I owe you."

Doyoung shrugged. "I like to help others."

Jaehyun extended his hand. "I'd like to start over. No more lying to you."

"What will that change?" Doyoung said. 

"Nothing. Everything...something. I don't know."

Doyoung shook his hand and Jaehyun held on just a little longer. His hand was warm, not cold like the first time.

"Hello, Doyoung. I'm Jaehyun."

Jaehyun was smiling and _damn it_  Doyoung couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, Jaehyun. Would you like some tea?"

Jaehyun smiled and that smile had always been Doyoung's weakness, even in the beginning. 

"I would like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) ITS OVER I'M DONE FELLAS WE LOVE AN AMBIGUOUS ENDING   
> b) I hope yall liked this I honestly wrote this on a whim and it might not have turned out very well but HEY writing is FUN  
> c) simon says stream simon says fellas  
> d) have a great day and thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> a) you can listen to the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/09AS8qJJODUgiorS6YybRk)  
> b) cry with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nastaeyong)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> each comment = 1 day closer to NCT China's debut  
> please comment!


End file.
